Zootopia: Love Under the Moon
by DarkKnight076
Summary: This is going to be about how Judy and Nick's relationship grows into something more. Also this is a continuation of the regular Zootopia story line. This content may have things that are not suitable for children. The story will mostly have romance, and adventure. And give Michaelmanster some love he inspired me to do this.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a beautiful morning in Zootopia, Nick was waiting for Judy at a coffee shop. She arrive at the shop with Judy's police pursuit car, where Nick was sitting on a wooden table, "early as always", Nick smiling, he got into the passengers seat and buckled up, "hey Nick how's your morning?", Judy asked, "its going absolutely wonderful, now that I'm with you", Nick smiling. Judy was now smiling and blushing at the same time, Nick loved to flirt with Judy, just to see her beautiful smile. "So Carrots ready for work?", Nick asked, "up I'm always ready, Judy said, as they drove towards the ZPD, Judy saw many animals walking, talking on their phones, and families walking to the mall with there children. Judy thinks about her family a lot, but her parents call Judy a lot of times so she is never lonely. Especially because she hangs out with Nick most of the nights.

As they arrived at the ZPD they saw many of their co-workers walk into the building, Judy parked her police vehicle in the parking lot, where Nick and her jumped out of the car and walked in the building. As they walked in the ZPD's main lobby, where Clawhauser greeted them both "hey guys how's it going", Clawhauser said, while eating a box of Lucky Chomps, "its been a great morning... umm Clawhauser?","yea?", he said, "you have a uh...donut in the left side of your neck", as he pulled it out he said "there you went you little dickens", Clawhauser chewing with delight, "okay...", Nick said while looking at him.

Today Judy and Nick is assigned to their office which they both share the same space, as partners this was something that partners had to do, but Nick really enjoyed it because sometimes he would watch Judy work as her beautiful purple eyes focused on the monitor. But Nick did work vigilantly though he worked twice as hard being a police officer, than he did as a conman it was a better life for him. If he had kept his con job he would for sure be in prison.

As they worked they day was about to end for them, Nick was already done with his work but Judy was just finishing up, "done yet Carrots", Nick said while smiling," almost", she said, as she just then finished up. Nick stood up behind her chair and was massaging her shoulders, "Nick I'm...oh that actually feels pretty good", as she was relaxing, she was all done with her work and Nick kept massaging her. "So Judy I was thinking that tonight, if you're not busy". "No I'm not busy", Judy said, "would you like to go out to eat with me?" Nick asked nervously, "I would love to Nick, Judy said while smiling."Great!" Nick said in a excited voice, "so I'll pick you up at 7:30?"Sounds good"! Judy said while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Beating Heart

Soon after Nick asked Judy out for dinner, she dropped him off at his house since Nick didn't drive to work; Judy went to her apartment to get ready. Nick, who was back at his house, was going to wear a black tuxedo that he recently bought; all he wanted to do is impress Judy. After all he was secretly in love with her which she didn't know of.

Judy was back at her apartment looking for something to wear. She finally found a beautiful dress to wear; it was a purple dress that sparkled in the light. She had this dress for a while, but never really wore it, as she was changing she was wondering where might Nick be taking her? "A restaurant?" she said, since he said they were going out to eat. But it didn't really matter; all Judy wanted to do is spend time with Nick.

As Nick walked out of his house and locked the door he thought he might buy her a gift, "but what should I get her?" Nick said. As he walked to his car he thought of something a really nice necklace and flowers too, as he was driving he saw a jewelry store that might have what he is looking for. He parked his car and walked in and went to the necklace section he saw a perfect golden necklace that had a heart on it as he approached it he noticed it was one of the necklaces that you could put a picture in it. He did have a picture of him and Judy hugging that was small enough to fit, he went to the check out desk and asked the lady antelope if he could purchase the necklace. She said "yes if course, that will be 200 dollars", Nick was very surprised how much it was. "Damn that's kind of expensive" he said to himself. But it was worth it, so he purchased it and some flowers he bought that was in the store, he walked out of the building and into his car and started to drive off to Judy's apartment.

Nick had arrived at Judy's apartment and grabbed the gifts he bought and walked up to Judy's apartment. Then knocked on her door he heard her voice say "just a minute". "Okay Nick don't be nervous, its just Judy" he said to himself. As the door opened he saw Judy in her purple dress, and Nick got a little more nervous because he never went out with a girl like this. "Damn Judy you look absolutely gorgeous", Nick said and a little bit shocked, Judy was blushing. "Thank you Nick, that's so sweet of you to say", Judy giggling, "oh I almost forgot, this is for you, Nick said while handing over the flowers, "oh my goodness Nick these are beautiful, I'll put it in this vase that my mother got me", she said, "and I have something else for you Carrots", Nick said, handing over a high quality small box. Umm what is it?" Judy asked. "Well open it to find out", Nick smiling, as she opened it she saw the gorgeous golden necklace "Nick this is so beautiful, "I never would have thought that this was in the box" Judy said in a surprised voice. "Well I wanted to show you how much I care about you", Nick blushing, "oh Nick that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me and I too care about you, Judy smiles. Judy gives Nick a hug that made Nick think that his heart was going to explode. "So Judy ready to go out to eat" Nick asked, "yup", she said, "so where are we going exactly?" Judy asked. "Well we're not going to a restaurant but instead we're going to this place that I planned out and we are still going to eat but I have all the food there", Nick smiles, "wow", really?". "That sounds amazing". Doesn't it", Nick said, "well, shall we Carrots?" Nick said." Yes lets be on our way, Judy giggles.

Nick was in his nice white car that he bought some time ago, Judy was impressed with his car. Since Nick had a lot of money left over from his con days, he bought many things including his house. They both got into the car and drove off to the location that Nick said they where going to. As Nick was driving Judy asked "so how did you come up with this idea?". "Well I always wanted to do this ever since me and you started working together as partners, so I thought this is going to be a day that we will never forget", Nick said. "This is going to be a day that I will never forget either Nick, Judy giggles. As they reached their destination, Nick parked his car and opened the passenger's side door for Judy he wanted to make this day all about her. "Oh Nick your such a gentlemen" she said while smiling, "got to make this day special for you", Nick smiles, "Nick your a flirt **blushes**", Nick gives a small chuckle. "But its true, I have to make this night last forever for you, Nick said. As they where walking to the spot Nick planned out, Judy noticed a big tree with lanterns around it and a table big enough for the both of them.

"Oh my goodness Nick this is looks so romantic, I would have never thought this is what you planned". "I did this for the best bunny in the world, Nick said will blushing a little. "Nick your making me blush **blushes**", Judy said. " I love it when you blush you look so... cute", wait can I say that since you usually do let other mammals call you that?". "Yes its fine", Judy giggles. When it came to Nick flirting with her like that **sighs** it was something special to her. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure your okay with me saying that", Nick smiles. As they approached the table under the tree, Nick pulled the chair out and Judy sat down and Nick pushed Judy towards the table. "Oh Nick your so sweet", Judy said. "Well tonight is going to be all about you", Nick smiles. "So ready to eat, oh let me grab some refreshments", he said. Nick and Judy didn't drink alcohol bit instead it was a delicious juice that was a fancy drink mammals drank when they were at a date. Nick also made the food honey glazed carrots for Judy and bug lasagna for himself. "So Judy tell me about your family, he said. "Well I have 275 brothers and sisters and my dad's name is Stu and my mom's name is Bonnie", Judy smiling. "Umm t...two hundred and seventy five. Judy gives out a giggle and nodes. "Boy it must be hard to get your parents attention", Nick said. "Not really, my parent tries to gives us all the attention we need. "So tell me about your family Nick", she said excitingly. Nick never really told anyone, anything about his family but when Judy asked he was fine with it. "Well I'm an only child, I grew up a little poor family didn't have much money, when I was 9 I wanted to join the Junior Club Scouts but I told you how that ended up". "My dad was never really around, so later on when I was 9 I started to become a con artist and the rest...well that's all history and people didn't really like to be around a fox at that time since I was the only predator in my school.

Judy stared sympathetically at him. She had never known those things about him. She suddenly felt a little embarrassed. Nick then snapped out of his past and focused onto Judy, her ears were down and Nick knew she felt embarrassed. "You okay Judy?", Nick asked. "Uh yes I'm fine, I didn't' know that you grew up poor and had a hard time in your youth". "Well it's better now that you're in my life, Nick smiles. "Carrots? "Yes Nick", Judy smiles. "Sometime soon would you want to go camping with me, up at the mountains"? "Yes I think that would be wonderful", Judy smiles with her ears perked up. "Awesome!" Nick said excitingly. As they finished up eating they went back to the car to go back to there homes. "This was the most beautiful day of my life", Judy said while staring at the moon. Nick saw Judy fur light up under the moon he never felt more in love with her, he felt like he might pass out. As Nick reached Judy's apartment Nick asks "want me to walk you to your door?" "Sure", she smiles with joy. As they reached Judy's door Nick said to her "want to do this again sometime?" "Yes absolutely". Nick all of a sudden leans over and kisses Judy on the cheek. As he retracts from her cheek, her eyes get bigger as in a surprised way. "Umm I'm sorry I got carried away, looks down at Judy. "Its fine Nick" leans towards Nick and kisses him on the cheek. "Wow!" that was...amazing...whew its kind of hot in here", said Nick nervously. Judy blushes "night Nick see you at work tomorrow". "Yea see you tomorrow". She closes the door and Nick returns to his car and feels like he might explode. But Nick could only think about one thing "Judy".

~~0~~

 **Hey everyone just wanted to say that if you guys are enjoying this, then I will not stop making them. There will be some action in the next chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Case: Part 1

( **Warning blood will be in the next 2 chapters: Viewer Discretion is Advised.)**

Nick woke up early in the morning it was 8:00am, as the sun was beaming through his window he remembered last night when he took Judy out. Thinking of that night made him feel excited to go to work, which was a rare feeling for Nick since he's not a morning person. He got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower, as he finished up he put on his police uniform and walked to his police vehicle that Chief Bogo assigned to him, then Nick drove off to the ZPD.

Nick walking in the ZPD building and was greeted by Clawhauser "hey Nick how was your night?. "It was absolutely wonderful!". "Wait does he know something"? Nick said to himself. "Did someone tell you something about me Clawhauser? "No why?". "Umm no reason. Nick smiles. "So where is Judy?". "She's in her office", Clawhauser said. Nick went up stairs to the offices and saw Judy on her computer typing. He sneaked towards Judy and then started rubbing her ears gently. Judy at first was startled but then Nick spoke "hey Carrots, how was your night", Nick chuckles. "It was the most beautiful night that I have ever experienced, Judy giggles. "So what's the plan for today Carrots"? " Well in 30 minutes Bogo wants to see us". "Why's that?" Nick asked. "Well its something about a case, as far as I know". "Well 30 minutes alone with you is good enough", Nick gives Judy a sly look and smiles. "Nick are you trying to flirt with me?", Judy asked. "Maybe" **blushes**, "it hard not to flirt with you, Nick laughs. "I knew it!" Judy said, while Nick was looking into Judy's gorgeous purple eyes. He had to admit that Judy was like no one he had ever meet.

Bogo called Judy and Nick to his office, they took a seat where Bogo was about to give them the details of the case. "So Hopps, Wilde?", "Yes sir" (they both said), "I was recently informed about a several assassinations in Savanna Central, so I want you two to find these assassins and bring them to justice, and find out why are they doing this". "Sir don't worry me and Nick will find these criminals and bring them to justice". Judy said in a serious voice. "Alright then Clawhauser will give you the complete case file", Bogo said. Clawhauser gave Nick and Judy the file and they looked at the description of the assassinations "looks like these guys are targeting wealthy and rich mammals", Judy said. "Yea I guess these guys have some kind of grudge against these people", Nick was wondering "who are these assassins". Nick and Judy walked out of the building and into the pursuit car, where Judy was driving "so any ideas where these guys might be hiding?", Nick said. "No but I did see the last know sighting photo and saw one of their cars license plate number". "The number was 4T11DP0 which we might be able to track the plate or at least know where the car is". "Great idea Carrots!", so lets punch in the numbers on this computer". Nick was typing in the plate number and said the vehicle is in the Rain Forest District by an abandoned Saw Mill. "Ha found it, its in the Rain Forest District at a Saw Mill which looks to be abandoned", Nick said. "Great job Nick we should be there in an hour or so".

Nick and Judy arrive at the Rain Forest District "we should head to the mill on foot", Nick said. Yea that's probably best, Judy nodes in agreement, "it looks like the Saw Mill is west of here, Judy pointing in the direction of the mill. I'll take point Carrots, Nick smiles, Nick was thinking to himself, _that I must protect Judy no matter the cost; if it comes to a life and death situation I will kill or die for her, to keep her safe._ Nick and Judy reached the abandoned Saw Mill but the mill had another name: The O'l Mill, which was its original name in the 60's and was shut down for financial issues. "So Carrots how do you suppose we get in?" well there looks to be a busted up fence to the right of us" Judy said. "Well I should be able to pull open that fence, let me give it a try", Nick was pulling the fence and it suddenly started to open up, "alright Carrots head in, I'm right behind you", as Nick was holding up the fence for Judy, he noticed that there was light's coming from inside the storage building. Nick went under the fence where he let Judy go in from and followed right behind her, "Carrots, he whispered, "there's an open window up in the roof, that's our entrance into the storage compartment". "Nice work Nick", Judy smiles, "always look for an open window, when you're doing things like this there is always some way in", Nick and Judy proceeded to the window and climbed up some old metal containers, which lead to the window. "Let me go in first Judy", Judy nodes in agreement, "be careful Nick", "don't worry about me Carrots I'll be fine", Nick jumps down from the window and onto some old logs, "ok Judy it clear". Judy jumps down and Nick turns his flashlight on and looks around the only thing he sees it old machinery for cutting tree's, but wait there's a light shinning down from the offices. "Hmm I think this is the assassins hide out, okay let's take pictures of this place, and proceed to the light", Nick had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nick and Judy were getting closer to the door which had light beaming from it, before they could get any closer a door opened right next to them before any of them could act _it all went black._

"Oh my head huh w..where am I Judy! (Echoing), a sinister laugh was approaching Nick. Nick saw as a vile coyote approaches and noticed he had a scare on his right cheek, Nick was in a rusted cage," So what do we have here...a lost fox (laughing), by the looks of you, you are a cop, part of the ZPD, so the ZPD has finally found us, or at least you have". Nick was snarling "what have you done with Judy? (Nick was worried about her), "the rabbit?, she's in...good hands (sinister laughing). "If you hurt her I'll tear your throat out!". "Oh really, I don't think you can reach her since I have you locked up, and if you'll excuse I have someone that needs my attention (sinister smile). The scared coyote walks into Judy's room that she's being held (but in a cage on the side of the room). Judy starts to awake "hmm...what...why am I in a cage?", "that's because I have took you captive" (the coyote standing in a dark corner). "Who are you"! "I am your worst and biggest fear", the coyote snarling, "I don't fear you"! "Oh but you will when you feel my full wrath"! "Ha yea right", the coyote approaches the cage up close, he was about 3 and a half feet maybe more. He grabs Judy's arm quickly and starts to press his claw into her "HOW DOES IF FEEL"! "Ahhhh, Judy screams,(blood start to spill from her arm) "I going to make you suffer", the coyote smiles. "NICK"! Nick hears her from the other side of the room (there in separate rooms) "Judy!?" "He going to tort", she was cut off from the coyotes claw swiping her arm making her arm gush blood "STOP!", "sorry NO...CAN...DO!" (laughing sinisterly), _there aren't just assassins there...something else but what? "_ I know that look anywhere, your wondering who we are?" Well were not just assassins were...cannibals (smiles), you see the reason we were assassinating other animals is so that you think its a regular assassination but its not! "We took the bodies before the police could find the body, that's why there were no bodies". "But anyways let's continue our...talk... "NO"! Presses his claws into Judy's side. Then she blacks out.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter there is probably going to be only 2 parts of this chapter and then there will be a lot of romance. Thank you again and I want to give most credit to Michaelmanster, he's the one who got me into doing this so please look him up and his story which is absolutely amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Case: Part 2

Nick heard Judy yell, "he going to tort", Judy yelling, "tort"? "WAIT...TORTURE, HOLD ON JUDY, I'M COMING FOR YOU"! As Nick had his hand bound in thick ropes he put his hands over his legs one leg at a time and had them in front of him and started gnawing on them until they suddenly came undone. "Ha now lets see about getting out of this damn cage", Nick was in a hurry he had to think fast. "Can't pick the lock it would take too long, the bars of this cage are rusted I can probably break some", Nick started throwing his body towards the cages bars until two of them fell out of the cage. "Ha finally"!, Nick squeezes his body between the broken bars and runs to the door and towards Judy since he could hear her next to his room.

Judy was tied to a metal chair when she woke, "make yourself comfortable your going to be here awhile (laughing). The coyote starts to brush Judy's cheek with the back of his hand, "let's begin shall we"? "No"! Oh I wasn't really asking, slices her sides again but even harder. "Ahhhh", Judy yelps, the coyote licks the blood of his hand, "ha, so delicious, but your stay has come to an end (raises his right paw). But before he could do anything else he hears a low growl, "huh, what the..., Nick claws at the coyotes chest rips flesh from his chest making him fall."You will not harm Judy ANY LONGER"! The two of them fight the coyote slices Nick's chest making the wound gush blood "ah, damn you, Nick growls, then the coyote claws his cheek making a devastating blow to his face, but Nick ignored, he had to protect Judy no matter what. So he jumped off the wall and landed his claws to the coyotes chest and bites his neck hard enough to feel blood run down his throat and then **SNAP** the coyote becomes a lifeless body, Nick was panting. He runs to Judy and unties her hands "Judy you all right"? "Yes, I'm fine...for now". Holding Judy up "okay lets get out of here", before they could escape they heard footsteps but who would that be? They ran to a office where Nick and Judy found their equipment "phew, I thought these were long gone"? Nick picking up his equipment and his tranquilizer and giving Judy hers "here these might come in handy when the other beast get here, I didn't even know that there was two of these beasts". "Guess this one is the one that does all the dirty work", said Judy. Yea..., Nick all of a sudden heard the other beast speak, "so you bested my partner eh"? (He had a sinister voice that made your skin crawl) I'm going to find you cause...I CAN SMELLS YOU!, I smells a rabbit and a...fox, ha no matter I know where's you are"! Nick grabs some darts and loads them in his tranquilizer and so does Judy "okay so here's the plan, see that wooden beam up there"? "Yea", Judy said, "I want you to get up there and when that thing comes knock it down on top of him" (it was a loose wooden beam that was close to collapsing). Judy climbed on top of some filing cabinets and reached the top and stood by the wooden beam. The beast entered the room where Nick was standing in the middle, this creature was a mountain lion a scared up one had scares on his legs, mouth, and chest, "so...what's the plan fox...beg for mercy", "no this is NOW JUDY"! The beam fell right on top of him and had pieces of wood piercing his chest and arms as the beam crushed him. Nick and Judy stand in front if his corps and walk past it, they have no signal to call for back up so they leave the building (there walkies are broken). "So Nick and plans on calling for back up"? "Yup there was a radio tower just a few miles from here". "Alright lets be on our way", Judy smiles "thanks Nick for saving me". "No matter what happens I will alway be there to save you, if you're in trouble", Nick puts his arm around her but lightly since they are injured, "alright Carrots lets be on our way". Nick and Judy move towards the radio tower, as the sun starts to rise.

Nick and Judy have the tower in their sights and they approach the towers steps and walk up them, and into the radio cabin where there should be one that's operational. Judy sits at the radio and tries to contact the ZPD and is successful "hello anyone"? "Yes this is the ZPD what's your emgency"? It was Clawhauser! "Clawhauser its Officer Hopps and Officer Wild we are in the Rain Forest District, we require backup send ground to this location you'll find a Saw Mill just a few miles from our location, track this signal and please hurry we are badly injured, Officer Hopps out". "Don't worry Judy a team is being dispatched to the location you provided". The radio cuts out but the signal was tracked, "they should be here in a few hours", Judy said, "cool Carrots, Nick smiles. Judy lays next to Nick were he was watching the sun rise come up, "So Nick after all this is over would you want to come to BunnyBurrow with me, its my dad's birthday and I'll like it if you would come with me, Judy smiles. "Of course Carrots I would love to come and celebrate your fathers birthday". "There's other stuff we can do Nick". "Oh like what"? Nick was very curious, "well I guess your going to have to find out yourself when we get there, which is this Saturday". Nick's tail was wagging back and forth in excitement "I can't wait Carrots", he was looking at her with a sly look, Judy giggles. Nick feels a sharp pain in his chest "oww!, damn that coyote **sighs deeply**, "Nick are you okay"? Judy looked worried, "yea I'm fine Carrots, just this wound is kill me and this one on my cheek". "Mine too", Judy said. "Well there is one way to get rid of the pain and help it stop bleeding", Nick's smile gets bigger. "Why are you smiling Nick"? "Umm well your going to have to trust me on this, since we don't have a medical kit and our car was sabotaged (they went back to their vehicle but the tires were missing and they couldn't find them anywhere), we could...do it the old fashion way"? "And what way would that be Nick"? "We lick each others wounds", Judy's eye's got a little big but she nodded in agreement. "Alright, so you want to go first or should I first in lick your wound"? Judy said, "I'll go first Carrots so umm...l..lift your...oh boy...shirt **blushes**, not all the way though", "I know Nick", Judy lifted her shirt up (not off), Nick got nervous and started rubbing his neck fur. "I never done this before so umm...bear with me, Nick chuckles, Nick laid Judy down on his police jacket which now had blood on it from Judy, Nick lend over to Judy's stomach and started liking her sides as blood fill his mouth, he swallowed cause he doesn't want to make a bloody mess. The blood from Judy's side stopped bleeding and Nick gave it one last lick "there we go Carrots all better, Nick put a piece of cloth that he tore off his shirt and he tore many off for both of them. "Now I'm going to lick your arm wound" "okay Nick I'm ready", Judy stood up and sat closer to Nick, "here we go" Nick said while grabbing her arm towards him and was licking her arm up and down for a while and then looks up at Judy deeply into her purple gorgeous eyes, "ahm **clears throat**, umm well your arm has stopped bleeding, lets put this cloth on here and there we go, all better"? "Yes I'm all better now Nick", Judy smiling. "Now its your turn Nick", Judy said while getting up to stretch, "yea...**chuckles nervously**, umm let take my shirt off", Nick's shirt was stained in blood, Nick took his shirt off and Judy started to blush, _come on Judy, Nick need you focus._

Nick laid back on the wall and then Judy lend in towards Nick's chest wound and started licking his chest "that kind of tickles Carrots **laughs**, "Nick hold still" Nick stopped moving and Judy continued to swallow blood from his chest wound, it stopped bleeding, Nick was holding his paw on his right cheek to keep it from bleeding more. "Okay Nick I'm going to put a bigger piece of cloth cause we don't have any bigger ones", "here Carrots" **rips off a piece from his shirt** it was big enough to over his chest, "thank you Nick", places it on his chest and wraps it around him. Nick was pointing to his cheek "I know Nick", Judy giggles, Judy then turns to his cheek and starts licking it, Nick looks at her while she was licking his cheek, and looks at her slender body "you okay Nick"? Judy looking curious at him, "hmm oh yea I'm fine", Nick was caught up looking at her beautiful body and more importantly her eyes which made Nick fall even more in love with her. "Almost done Nick **coughs**, "you okay Carrots"?"Yea I'm fine, just choked on some blood, but now I'm done, Judy smiles. Judy lays a piece of the cloth on his cheek, "okay Carrots, time for some shut eye, backup will be here in a few hours so lets catch up on some sleep, eh? Nick said and yawning. "Yea that sounds like a good plan", Judy smiles and lays on Nick chest, _so warm and soft Nick's chest is._ Nick held Judy close and falls asleep.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello again everyone, just wanted to say thank you guys for your support, I will keep making these stories. The next chapter will be about Nick and Judy's relationship and how it turns into something greater! I will try to make a story everyday but if I can't be patient, it would probably come out the next day.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Touch of Love

Nick wakes up from a noise coming from the outside "what's that"? Nick said, Nick shakes Judy gently "Carrots, wake up, I think I hear a helicopter". Judy gets up and walk's with Nick to the door and opens it, "it is the ZPD Nick", Judy and Nick waving there hands hoping they would see them, which they did "over here"! Nick yelling, Nick and Judy preceded down the steps where the helicopter landed in front of the radio tower "we need medical attention" as some of the officers helped them both to the helicopter and took off to a hospital for examination of their wounds. Nick and Judy passed out on helicopter from the lose of blood and exhaustion, Nick awoke in the hospital looking around the room "hmm must of passed out or something", Nick said while rubbing his head, the door to his room opened and a male zebra greeted him "hello Mr. Wilde how are you feeling"? "I'm fine, wait where is Judy"? Nick was very worried about her, "don't worry Mr. Wilde she's doing just fine", the zebra smiles, "when can I see her doctor"? "Soon, but first you need to rest". But I..." He was cut off by the doctor raising his hand "please sir you need to rest to regain you're full strength", "okay **sighs**", Nick lays back down on his pillow and falls asleep. A few hours pass and Nick wakes up and jumps down from his bed (a doctor is with him for assistance) "okay sir you can visit your friend now", the doctor leads him to Judy's room "my I have some privacy"? "Of course sir", the doctor leaves Nick and he enters the room and sees Judy sitting up "hey Nick"! "JUDY"! "Your okay", Nick runs up to Judy and hugs her "oh Nick, you big softie", Judy hugs him back; "only with you I am, now how's my favorite bunny doing huh"? "I feel a lot better, my arm hurts a little but I can work through it", Judy smiles at Nick with her beautiful purple eyes. "You know Carrots"? "Yes"? "You have the most gorgeous eyes that I have ever laid my eyes on", Nick chuckles, "oh really"? "Yup, I can never stop looking at them or...you", Nick moves his hand to Judy's, "**giggles** Nick your such a flirt", "oh am I now", Nick smiles, Judy looks at Nick "**laughs** dumb fox", "sly bunny".

Nick and Judy get a full week off because of their injuries, Bogo told them to take the week off, which they did since they were recovering from their wounds. Nick was at his house getting ready to head to Judy's apartment to watch a movie with her; the hospital released them, since they are doing a lot better now. Nick was going to wear his causal green shirt with his striped tie and some light brown pants "good enough", Nick looks in his mirror. Back at Judy's apartment she was wearing a purple shirt and some skinny jeans, Nick and Judy are going to watch a romance which is one of Judy's favorite movie genres. Her neighbors were not home, _probably at a party or something,_ Nick arrived at Judy's apartment "Carrots you in there"? "Yea, come in", Nick opens the door and enters "I brought popcorn"! "Awesome Nick", Nick noticed her wearing the necklace he bought for her "so you like that necklace"? Nick said, "yes I do, its so beautiful for me not to wear it"! "Oh Nick are you still going to come with me to BunnyBurrow"? "Defiantly", Nick said, "sweet"! "We leave Thursday morning", Judy said, Judy was putting in the movie while Nick was heating up the popcorn in the microwave "the popcorn is done". Nick grabbing it out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl, Nick sits down on Judy's bed, while Judy turns the TV on and turns it to the movie "hurry up Carrots or I'm going to eat all the popcorn", Nick starts to eat the popcorn "hey save some for me Nick"! Judy sits next to Nick and eats the popcorn with him while watching the romance movie. Nick was never much of a romance kind of guy but he would do anything to spend some time with Judy "oh those two are so cute together"! "Yea we are", Nick not realizing what he said, "what did you say Nick"? "Oh umm I said their good together", Nick chuckles, "oh", Judy said, Nick almost panicked but didn't. As time flew by Judy was getting very sleepy and all of a sudden laid on Nick chest which he didn't expect, which made him jump a little but then he looked at Judy smiling. Nick was running his fingers through Judy's soft fur and was rubbing her ears up and down for a while, she fell asleep on him, Nick was smiling "the best bunny in the world", he whispered. Nick laid back on the pillow holding Judy close with both arms wrapped around her, he was listening to her breath slowly Nick smiles "so beautiful" and falls asleep with Judy.

Morning came as the sun's rays poked through Judy's windows, onto her bed where she awoke with Nick's arms around her. Judy never slept with anyone until now, she was never allowed to sleep with anyone until she was married, and that was something her father wanted. But since she's out of her parents house she was okay with it, _Nick looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, "_ he's so handsome", Judy whispered, Nick started to wake up "oh boy, (Nick stretches his arms) oh umm...Carrots your awake", Judy gets down from her bed "well I'm a morning person", "**yawns** I wish I was", Nick smiles, "**giggles** you want some coffee"? "Yes please", Nick rubbing his eyes, "so Carrots what's your plan today"? "Well I'm going shopping for some new clothes, you want to come"? "Sure, why not, where would we be going"? "The mall", Judy said, "alright Nick I'll be right back, I'm going to the showers", Judy takes a stake of clothes, Nick smiles "want me to come"? "NICK"! "It's for girls only"! "I know only kidding", Nick loves to joke around with Judy, and sometimes she would turn red as a tomato. Judy left to the showers and Nick did bring clothes too, so he went to the men's showers, Nick and Judy finished up showering at the same time, Nick put a towel over his hips that reached down to his knee's, just as he was about head up the stair to retrieve his tooth brush he bump's into Judy who is also in a towel "oh crap I'm sorry", Nick covering his eyes with his paw, "its fine Nick, you can remove your paw from your face, I'm not naked", "a..are you sure", Nick blushes, "yes Nick". Nick removes his paw but doesn't look at Judy "Nick are you going to look at me or not", "umm I don't know", Nick turning bright red, "Nick, are you embarrassed"? "Yes", Nick trying not to look down. "You never know if your towel might come off", Nick starting to sweat, "Nick look at me, I'm not naked now look at me, please", Judy's voice lowered to a sadness tone and her ears went down, "oh alright", Nick looks at her "huh, oh I'm sorry Carrots did I hurt your feelings"? Nick was now worried that he hurt her feelings "no, your fine", Judy's ear come back up. "Its just I get nervous if I see you umm...naked", Nick scratches his neck; "I make you nervous Nick"? Judy giggles, "No umm...I mean yes", Judy laughs "Nick I never knew that you're so easily embarrassed", Judy giggles, "what me easily embarrassed, yea right, well only in this kind of situation", Nick smirks. "So if you'll excuse me Carrots I have to get my tooth brush", Nick runs upstairs quickly "oh boy that was...something", Nick whips his forehead, Nick returns to the showers where the bathroom is, he finishes up and changes his clothes and heads up to Judy's room where she sits on the bed changed into her pink shirt and some jeans." So Nick ready to head to the mall"? "Sure", _thank god she's not mentioning that incident,_ Nick jumps into Judy's truck (Judy is driving) and head to the mall called "Species" it's a mall for all animals: prey and predators, Judy and Nick head inside and they take the escalator up to the rabbit section.

Nick follows Judy to the women's section "so Carrots what are you exactly looking for"? "A new shirt and maybe some other things that might catch my interest", Judy reaches the rabbit section for women, Judy finds a pink shirt that catches her eye "hey Nick what do you think about this shirt"? Holding it up to Nick, "hmm well I think its nice but not as beautiful as the gleam in your eye", Nick smiles, Judy laughs "no really Nick is it cute"? Judy didn't like it when other animals called her cute but when Nick did **sighs** it was more of a compliment, "Well I think it would be absolutely cute on you", Nick looking at the shirt and at Judy. 15 minutes later Judy and Nick went to the check out, Nick got some clothes too a blue shirt, black tie, and a pair of blue jeans, Nick and Judy checked out and walked out of the building and into the truck, Judy went back to her apartment with Nick. Nick put his new clothes in his car and went up to Judy's apartment where she sat her clothes on the bed "so Carrots what do you want to do this evening"? "How about we go to the park"? "Alone with you, I couldn't think of a better night", Nick looks at Judy smiling, "**giggles** Nick your making me blush **blushes**."I know, I like it when you blush, it's cute", Nick smiles, Judy changes into her new clothes she bought, Nick is waiting downstairs for her. Judy walk's down the stairs where Nick was waiting patiently Judy walk's to Nick's car with him where he opens the passengers side for her "oh Nick your such a sweetheart", "anything for you my lady, Nick smiles, Judy laughs and Nick jumps into the drivers side and heads to the park. Nick reached the park and got out of his car and opened the door for Judy, Nick hold's out his paw for Judy, she grabs his paw while getting out of the vehicle, Nick stares at her paw holding onto his, her paw was very soft as Nick could feel. "Man you have soft hands Carrots", Nick was a little nervous since he hadn't really held her paw in this kind of situation, "**chuckles** thanks Nick so are yours", Judy looking up at Nick, "so shall we enter the park"? "Yes we shall", as Nick and Judy were walking up a path (still holding paws/hands) Nick was thinking to himself that he should confess his feelings to Judy. Nick swallows "umm Judy"? "Yes Nick" Judy said softly, "there's something I want to confess to you", "and what would that be", Judy said, "well umm...ever since we solved the nightflower case I been having deep feeling about you", Judy could not believe what she was hearing. "Like whenever there's a star out I think of you like its the only star in the whole galaxy, as if that star is my star, what I'm saying here is that I'm i...in love you and I can't stop thinking about you no matter where I go, and I don't love anyone else like the why I love you, your special to me and I would do anything to keep you safe and see that beautiful smile of yours, seeing that smile brightens up my whole day and its not weird for other species to date, its actually quite common now a days for other kinds of mammals to see each other or become mates", Nick almost broke into tears but didn't. "Oh my god Nick I never knew you had such feeling like that, and I was reading about other species becoming mates, its not weird as you said which I agree with, you know Nick I'm secretly in love with you", Judy smiles, "really you are, I mean...wow I wasn't expecting that", "and Nick I think your the most sweetest, cutest guy I ever met, all the guys I've met were jerks, but you...your something special to me", "cutest huh, well umm...I have no words really", Nick chuckles. "So Judy does this mean you will be my mate"? "Yes you're my mate"! Nick runs grabs Judy and gives her a kiss in her sweet soft lips, Judy kisses back, the kiss felt like an eternity for them then they both looked at each other with love and passion, Nick felt like his heart was now completed now that Judy was his mate. "Wow that kiss was like magic", Nick stares into Judy's eyes and feels like he's falling into a trance, Nick and Judy continue walking in the park, holding hands, Judy looks at the moon "hmm love under the moon", she smiles and continues to walk with Nick her mate for life.

Nick and Judy return to the car and head to Judy's apartment to drop her off, as Nick reaches Judy's apartment he tell her that "Carrots I'm glad were finally together its as if my whole world is now complete, I'm glad to share it with you now that your in my life", Nick smiles deeply at Judy, "oh Nick I'm so glad that your in my life, your my whole world now", Judy leans over and kisses Nick, "I'll never get used to that Carrots, Nick laughs, "bye Nick I'll see you tomorrow, oh remember that tomorrow we leave for BunnyBurrow early in the morning", Judy leaves Nick's car, "oh yea thanks for reminding me and I'll see you in my dreams tonight", Judy giggles "alright bye Carrots", Nick drives off to his house, he can't wait to spend some time with Judy.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hey everyone sorry about not uploading this one yesterday but I got busy but anyways hope you enjoy it, and don't be-afraid to PM me if you want. There will be a lot of romance in the next one and maybe some more after that, and if you guys make Zootopia comic's I would love to see them tell me about them if you do I'll PM you or PM me, expect many more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family: Part 1

Nick woke up early in the morning at 7:30am "man yesterday was the best day of my entire life", since Nick is now dating Judy. Nick was packing clothes for the trip to BunnyBurrow where Judy's father is having a birthday party, but Nick was more interested in spending time with his mate. But he would still enjoy celebrating Mr. Hopps birthday with her and her family, Nick finally finished packing and started heading to the train station, that's where he was meeting Judy at. Judy was back at her apartment packing her clothes for the trip she was so excited to see her parent's, _but what would they think of Nick?_ Judy was a little worried but her parent's are agreeable with most things, her parent's always support Judy's ideas. But she couldn't worry about that now she had to get to the train station and meet Nick.

Nick was walking to the train station it wasn't that far from his house, Nick had the train station in his sights he could also see Judy. Nick started walking faster towards the station, Nick had a thought come to his mind "hmm maybe I'll sneak up to Judy and tickle her that'll make her jump a little", Nick had a big smile on his face, he reached the station he went behind a coffee booth Nick let out a sinister laugh "I'm coming for you Judy", Nick was about 3 feet from her, he ran right behind her and tickled her sides "got ya"! Judy started laughing "Nick stop I'm very ticklish **laughing**", Nick stops tickling her and gives her a hug since Judy doesn't like it when other animals stare at her, especially when she kisses Nick. "So Carrots ready to see your parents"? "Yes I am, I'm so excited"! "So are you going to tell them about us"? Nick's ears were pointing up in a curious way "well I guess I am, I'm also nervous to tell them", "why's that"? Nick saw Judy start to get upset "well because they use to be afraid of foxes , but now they work with a fox named Gideon but I'm still afraid they'll not like you", Judy tears up, "oh Carrots I'm sure they'll accept our relationship, your parents will supports your choice no matter what, and I promised I'll even make a good impression, I've met them before at my graduation ceremony they seemed to like me", Nick grabs Judy's paw looks her in the eye "don't worry sweetheart everything will be just fine I promise", Nick wipes Judy's tears away with his finger Judy looks up at Nick "your right Nick I'm sure they'll love you like the way I do". Nick and Judy precede to the train and walk up to were the glass dome is where Judy first sat when first traveling to Zootopia, the train started to move as many mammals sat in there seats Nick was still holding Judy's paw "so Judy where might I be sleeping"? "In my room", Nick's eyes got big "oh well that sounds fantastic", Judy looks at Nick who is giving Judy a large smirk "but your not in the same bed with me, your in a bed next to me", "well as long I'm with you Carrots", Nick still smirking a her in a silly way. The train was now moving faster and a sigh said "your now leaving Zootopia" as the population drops a little, Nick and Judy saw many districts as the train past them but there was one that Judy was interested in the Bird District she always wanted to visit that district but never was able to, Nick noticed her curiosity for the Bird District "you know Carrots if you want to visit the Bird District we can go sometime if you like"? "Oh that would be fantastic Nick"! "So Carrots what are we going to do when we get there, I mean like are we going to do activities or something, since your dad's birthday is in three days", "we might go hiking and fourth of Judy is Friday so we're celebrating that too, oh and Thursday is the Lover's Den party", "uh Lover's Den"? Nick didn't know what that was "oh its when couples get together and dance, oh and when its 8:00pm all couples enter a separate hot tub with their mate", "so...are we going"? Nick's eyes were big; Judy looks at Nick and says "yes we are going, why"? "Well the dancing sounds fun but...the hot tub with your mate...alone...umm kind of makes me a little nervous", Nick was rubbing the tope of his paw, "are you afraid of water Nick"? "No I'm fine with water it's just...what exactly are you going to be wearing when we enter the hot tub"? "Well I'll be wearing a...oh I see what's going", Judy laughs. "No but seriously what are you going to be wearing"? Nick didn't know what he was getting himself into, "**giggles** well you will have to wait till tomorrow", Judy knows Nick gets nervous easily with Judy (sometimes), "o...okay I guess", Nick doesn't look forward to Thursday afternoon.

Judy and Nick finally reach BunnyBurrow "so Nick you ready"? Yes I am", Nick says, "should we hold paws Nick"? "Yes we should, lets show them that we are a strong couple", Nick grabs Judy's paw and his luggage, Judy grabs her luggage too. Judy and Nick walk outside were Judy's 275 brothers and sisters were waiting for her arrival, Nick (still holding onto Judy's paw) looks around his seeing all these bunnies stare at him made him nervous, Judy's parent's stood right up front where Judy runs up to them (Judy drops her bags and lets Nick's paw go), hugging them and giving them a kiss on the cheek, Judy's dad Stu gives Judy a warm welcoming hug same as her mom Bonny "oh honey I'm so glad you came", Judy's mom says, they release Judy from the hug and her dad says "so Jude the Dude how's everything in Zootopia"? "Everything is great dad", Nick walk's up to Stu and Bonny "hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps its a pleasure to see you once again", Nick smiles, "Nick it's a pleasure as well, how's things", Stu asks, "well my job at the ZPD is going great, Judy's been a fantastic partner", "that's great to hear Nick", Judy's mother smiles, "what a wonderful farm you got here Mr. Hopps", Nick trying to impress them, "thanks Nick, that's very kind of you to say that", Judy's father smiles. Judy was glad that Nick was getting along with her parent's, Judy comes towards Nick and to her parent's "mom dad there something that I should tell you", Judy was a little scared to tell them but she had to do it, they both answer "yes what is it dear"? "You see Nick is not just my partner he's also my...mate", Judy's parents eyes widen "well umm I wasn't expecting that but I kind of figured that since you two were holding paws", Judy's mother was actually fine with it, Judy's dad was also fine with it "you did say you had a boyfriend but I thought it was a bunny"? Judy's dad though still was okay with Judy and Nick being mates, Judy was quite surprised to hear that "I thought you guys where going to take this completely differently."We wouldn't judge your choice Judy, we just want you to be happy", Judy's father said, "and I am happy especially with Nick, my mate", Judy smiles at Nick, "you ready to head to the farm Carrotcake"? Bonnie asks, "we'll meet you guys there", "alright see you at the house Jude the Dude", Stu and Bonnie head to the house which is right down the road. "Wow Carrots they handle that well", Nick looks down at Judy, "so ready to head to your house...Jude the Dude", Nick laughs, Judy laughs as well "yes Nick lets go".

Nick and Judy reach the house where many little bunnies run up to Judy and Nick "oh boy" Nick says as the bunnies jump on Nick "ahh Judy help me these cuties are going to kill me", Judy laughs "sorry Nick it look like your on your own", a little bunny runs up to Nick "Mr. Fox why is your fur red and why is your tail so fluffy"? "Umm well I...", Stu comes out of the house "hey kids get off our guest", the all say "aww but daddy", "no buts in the house", the bunnies get off of Nick and run in the house, _thank you Mr. Hopps", "_ sorry about that Nick, the kids do have a lot of energy", Stu helps Nick up "yea I can tell", Nick grabs his bags and heads inside with Judy where Judy was greeted by her brothers and sisters "hi Judy", a boy bunny says, "JUDY"! One girl bunny calls out, "hi Amy how are you sweetie", Judy smiles and hugs them all, Amy runs up to Nick "is this your boyfriend Judy"? "Why yes it is", Judy smiles, "he's a cute fox Judy", Amy looking up at Nick, Nick was bigger then most of Judy's family, Nick looks down at the girl bunny "cute huh"? Nick looking up at Judy, "why yes Nick your very cute", Judy smiles at Nick, "well so are you my love", Amy looks at Nick "hey your not supposed to call a bunny cute Mr. Fox", Judy laughs "its okay Amy Nick can call me cute if he wants", "oh okay", Amy runs to the kitchen where Judy's mom was making dinner, Judy and Nick arrived at BunnyBurrow at 8:00pm and its now 8:40pm. "So Carrots where do I put my bags"? "You can put them in my room, follow me", Judy leads Nick to her room upstairs "hmm nice room you got here Carrots", Nick looking around her room its not too big since Judy's brothers and sisters share rooms that are bigger then her room, but her room is big enough for two, "thanks Nick, you can put your bags in my closet", Judy sets her stuff in her closet, along with Nick's. Judy sits on her bed in the left side of the room and Nick's bed is on the right of the room, the bed was fox size Judy's mom knew Nick would be staying with her so she bought a fox sized bed, "so Carrots you glad to be home"? "Yes I am", Judy smiling, Nick lays down on the bed "you have a lovely house and family Carrots", "thanks Nick", Judy smiles at Nick, and Judy's mom calls "time for dinner"! "Lets go Nick", Judy gets up from her bed, so does Nick "alright", they both head down the stairs and into the outside dinner table where Judy's family sat all 275 of them the table was huge, before Nick could sit down a older male bunny approached Nick, "hey man, heard your dating my sis", the bunny was probably in his teens, "yes I am", "that's cool bro, the name is Zach I'm 19", "well Zach its nice to meet you, at least you don't hate me, I saw some bunnies give me a strange look", Zach smiles "oh don't worry about them, and hey how about I give you a good word to the rest of my bro's and sisters"? "Sure man that'll be awesome", "alright man I'll talk to you later", Zach fist bumps Nick, "see ya bro", Nick walks to the table where Judy was sitting and talking to one of her sisters "so you're dating a fox"? "Yes I am he's so romantic and funny", Judy smiling with her sister "is her cute"? "Yes he is and don't get any ideas, okay"? Judy didn't want anyone to take Nick from her and Nick didn't want anyone taking Judy from him but no one ever would. Judy's sisters ears went down "I was only asking Judy", "oh I'm sorry its just...", "I understand Judy", Judy's sister smiles, Nick walks up to them "hello", "oh hi, Nick is it"? Judy's sister actually thought Nick was pretty handsome, she whispers to Judy "I can see why your dating him", Judy laughs "yea he's pretty handsome", Nick walks closer "you know I can hear every word that you where just saying"? The girl bunny was a little embarrassed by that "I probably should let you two talk, see you later Judy, and it was nice meeting you Nick", Judy's sister left and Nick sat right next to Judy "so what's for dinner Carrots"? "Well there's carrot potpie and blueberry pie and some other things", "blueberry pie oh my favorite", Nick loves blueberries, Nick doesn't mind carrots he'll still eat them, and there was only little meat in the world. Judy's mom Bonnie started giving out plates to everyone, she also brought food buffet style since Judy's family was very large, Nick grabbed some fruits and veggies and especially some of the blueberry pie "mmm this pie is the best Mrs. Hopps"! "Oh why thank you Nick", Judy's mother was happy that Nick could eat most of the food they ate. Judy was also glad to see Nick enjoy the food, as night started to appear everyone had finished the food, Bonnie was collecting the younger kids plates, Nick grab his and Judy's plate "I'll take that Carrots", "you sure I can do it", Judy usually did her own dish but now that Nick was here he did her dish for her. Judy's mom noticed "you know Judy I can see why you picked him", Bonny thought Nick was a true gentlemen, "well he's the only guy who gets me", Judy looking at Nick while he does the dishes.

All of a sudden while Nick was doing the dishes his chest started to bleed (not a lot), Nick could feel it drip down to his stomach, Judy's mom was right next to him but she didn't notice anything "umm excuse me I need to check something", "okay dear", Bonnie smiles, Nick runs up the stair into Judy's bathroom, Nick lifts up his shirt "well its not that bad", Nick could hear footsteps enter Judy's room, the bathroom door opens its Judy "Nick is something wrong, I saw you run up the stairs", "umm no nothings wrong", "are you sure you seemed...NICK YOUR CHEST"! "Oh Judy don't worry its nothing really", Nick trying to keep Judy calm, "no its something, come here sit on the bed I'll change your bandage", Judy grabs a first aid kit, Nick takes his shirt off "you going to lick my chest **laughs**", "no, I got a first aid kit, let me take that old bandage off", Judy removes the bandage it was seeping blood a bit, Nick laid back into more of a comfortable position. Judy grabbed a wet wash cloth and started wiping the blood off his chest "does it hurt"? "No", Nick said softly gazing at Judy's eyes, Judy looks up at Nick who is smiling, Judy blushes "umm let me put the bandage on you", Judy grabs the bandage and sticks it on Nick. Nick continues to stare at Judy, "why are you looking at me like that Nick"? "Because I can't believe how your so beautiful", Nick still looking into Judy's gorgeous purple eyes, "oh **blushes** umm...", Judy didn't know how to respond to that compliment. "Umm"? Nick says, "well I'm not sure how to respond to that", Judy was really red now, Nick was actually doing it on purpose to see Judy's cheeks turn bright red, Nick leans over to Judy and pulls her towards him and kisses her right on her sweet lips. Judy's eyes close as Nick kisses her for a good ten seconds and releases his lips from hers "now that was true magic", Nick wiggles his eyebrows, "yes it is **giggles**", Judy finished bandaging Nick up, "so Carrots is it time for bed", Nick has a wide smirk on his face, "yea I guess since its really late and remember tomorrow is the Lover's Den party", "oh no, I'm still not sure about the hot tub, I hope your not going to wear what I'm thinking", Nick was very nervous for tomorrow, Judy laughs "Nick why are you so nervous its just me", "exactly its just you and me...alone in the tub, and I know I can't back out from this", "nope no backing out now", Judy gives Nick a sly look, "its called a hustle sweetheart", "yea...a hustle", Nick didn't expect that. "Alright Carrots lets get in bed", "yea we probably should", Judy gets into her bed and covers herself with blankets, Nick also gets into bed and gets under the blankets, "night Nick", "night Carrots", Nick turns the lights off and falls asleep.

 **~~0~~**

 **The next chapter should get a lot more interesting, and thank you guys for your support I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: Family: Part 2

**(Warning there may be sexual content, viewer discretion is advised.)**

It was early in the morning the sun was beaming into the window and Nick was just waking up, he noticed Judy was not in her bed or in the room "hmm must be downstairs eating breakfast", Nick changed into his new clothes he bought a blue shirt with his black tie and a pair of blue jeans. Nick walked down the stair and smelled "blueberry pancakes", Nick saw Judy talking to her mother "yea that's what I'm wearing for the dance", "you'll look beautiful in that Carrotcake", Judy's mother continues to make some more pancakes, Nick walks up to Judy "morning Carrots and Mrs. Hopps", "morning Nick, how'd you sleep", Bonny said looking up at Nick, "I slept just fine", Judy comes up to Nick "hey Nick hungry", she was holding up a plate of blueberry pancakes, "oh yea I'm hungry taking the plate from Judy, "mmm, these are absolutely delicious Mrs. Hopps ", "why thank you Nick that's very kind of you". Nick ate a least two plates of pancakes "man I'm stuffed", Judy took the plate from Nick and washed it in the sink, a few hours past, Judy and Nick walked around the farm for a while talking. Judy's father was at another farm helping the farmer out with his crops, "oh Nick its 11:30am we should get ready for the party", "okay...wait the party umm sure", Nick was still nervous, "alright I'm going to go change into my dress, so I'll see you in ten minutes", "okay, I'll change too", Judy went to another room to change probably her mom's room, Nick went to Judy's room to change into his tuxedo.

Nick was done changing, he proceeded downstairs and sat on a chair waiting for Judy, Nick heard footsteps coming from the stairs _it was Judy_ she was wearing a purple dress different from the one when Nick took her out to eat, it did have sparkle in the light but this one had flower on the straps "wow, Judy you look amazing, you just took my breath away", "you look handsome Nick", Judy walks up to Nick and grabs his hand _boy does she smell fantastic, must have perfume on._ But Judy didn't use perfume she just smells pretty "so Carrots ready to head to the party to dance **laughs**"? "Yes, lets start heading there now", Judy and Nick jump into Judy's parents car that they let them use, Nick and Judy drives off (Judy's driving) to the party, they reach the party and park the car and walk into the building where many kinds of mammals are dancing or talking with their mate "so Judy would you like to dance", Nick holding his hand out with a smile, "sure", Judy grabs Nick's hand and walks to the dance floor "so Judy you ever dance, cause I haven't well at least not with a girl, but I danced with my mom when I was little", "yea I've danced before with a boy, who was a friend", Judy didn't date anyone in high school even though she was asked out a lot, Nick grabs Judy's hip with one hand and the other hand holding her hand, Nick brings her in close and starts dancing with her "hmm Nick your a pretty good at this", Judy smiling, "well my mom taught me how to dance", "well she must have been good at it **giggles**", "yea she was but I can see that your pretty good yourself", they both smile at each other and continue dancing. A voice comes from a speaker "alright lovers its time for the hot tubs"! "Umm I'm sorry I think I heard him wrong did he say it time for the hot tubs"? "Yes its time for the hot tubs", "umm so where do we go"? Nick did bring his swimming shorts cause he had a feeling this would happen, "oh we go down the hall and turn left for our spot", Judy pointing to the area they had to go, "okay so where do I change"? "Follow me", Judy leads Nick to a changing room where the hot tub is right in front of the room. "Okay I'm going to change be right out", Judy heads in her changing room next to Nick's room, Nick changes and walks to the tub "hmm his seems relaxing", Nick steps in and lays back against the side of the tub "this feels nice, ahh", Nick heard a door open but kept relaxing and closing his eyes a voice called to him it was Judy, "Nick"? Nick opens his eyes "yes Carrots ne...", Nick's sentence was cut of when he saw Judy in her bikini, Nick looks to the left "umm...I ugh...(whispers) oh crap this is what I was afraid of...don't look Nick, don't look", Nick turns his head "uhh where did she go", "ahem", Judy was right behind him, Nick looks behind him and looks right at Judy, "oh no I looked", Judy steps in the tub "(whispers) oh no". "Nick open your eyes", Nick had to open his eyes he couldn't say no to Judy, "(opens eyes) okay", "so Nick what's on your mind"? "Well I'm thinking that umm...you have a se...I mean you have beautiful eyes", Nick trying not to say anything about her body, "wait why did you stop at, I have a se..., you were going to say something, so what is it"? "Well it's that your bikini is making me very nervous and I was about to say that you have a very s...sexy body (chuckles nervously)", Judy smiles "oh so I'm making you nervous", Judy has a sly smile on here face," well yes, kind of", Nick turning red, "and why is that Nick"? "Well it's because I never really seen a body like yours before, it's really well...something". Judy gets closer to Nick "uh no, no, no, no", Nick looks at Judy's slender body "oh boy".

It was obvious that Judy was teasing Nick; Judy sat right beside Nick who was trying so hard to look at Judy (mainly her body) "Nick"? "Yes Judy"? Judy pull him towards her "I know what your afraid of", "uh, what am I afraid of"? "Me", Judy smiles, "y...yea right, afraid of you, never", "if you say so Nick", Judy gets up and walks closer to Nick "uh what are you doing"? Judy quickly sits on Nick lap "proving that I'm right", Nick was quickly startled by that and looks down at Judy "o...okay yea I'm afraid of you, well more like you make me nervous, not really afraid only nervous", "aha, I knew it"! (Judy still sitting on Nick's lap) Nick looks around the room trying to not look straight down at Judy "so Carrots how long are we allowed to stay here"? "A few hours, they close at 1:30am", "what time do you plan for us to stay"? Nick didn't care how long they stayed as long as Judy is happy "maybe till 1:00am", Judy was laying against Nick's chest, "so why were you acting umm naughty"? "Because I was teasing you, which I enjoyed **giggles**", "you where teasing me huh, well I guess its my turn", Nick has a large grin on his face, "what do you mean by your...", Judy was cut off by Nick grabbing her hips, "now lets see what will make you nervous", "umm...N...Nick"? "Shhh it's my turn", Nick picks up Judy and puts her back against the hot tub's wall. Nick then gets closer to her stomach "Nick what are you doing"? "Teasing you", Nick then starts licking Judy's stomach, Judy's eyes are wider and more surprised then ever "ahh Nick, that's f...feels kind of good **blushes**", (Nick stops licking Judy's stomach) "hmm see I knew I would get you to blush", Nick loved it when she blushed, "now we're even Carrots, its called a hustle sweetheart, well kind of". Judy had a "really" look her face "lets change the subject shall we"? Nick wanted to have a serious chat with Judy "what do you want to talk about Nick"? "Well I was thinking about umm...kids", Judy was confused by that "uh kids"? "Well you see I was seeing families with children and I was thinking that one day not now, we could have our own kids", "oh, so you want kids huh"? "Yes I do but if you don't want kids I understand and I..." Nick was cut of by Judy saying "no", "no"? Nick's ears were up, "what I mean is that I think it would be lovely to have some kids of our own", Judy was smiling at the idea, "uh some"? "Yes some, not just one but some". "So you want multiple kids, little foxes and cute little bunnies"? "Yes I want multiple little foxes and bunnies", Judy was enjoying the thought of having kids, "so maybe when we are married we can start a family"? "Of course Nick, I do love kids", Nick and Judy continued to chat for hours until Nick and Judy decided to head home (Judy's parents house) "so Nick want to head back home"? "Sure, lets go dress into our night clothes since its really late", "okay, be right out", Nick headed to the dressing room and changed clothes, so did Judy, Nick came out of the room and saw Judy standing by the door waiting for Nick, "finished before I did Carrots, ready to head home"? "Ready Nick", Judy's ears were perking up, Nick and Judy left the building, it was 1:10am, Nick and Judy got in the car and drove to the house, when they reached the house they went right up to bed. Judy's parents were already in bed "hey Judy"? "Yes Nick"? "I...I love you", Nick hadn't said that to Judy because he felt that it wasn't the right time to do so, "oh Nick, I love you too, so much", "I can't imagine a world without you", Nick and Judy looked at each other for a good 10 seconds until Nick walked up to Judy and kissed her "love you Carrots, sleep well I know I will", "night love", Judy said, then all was peaceful and the air around Nick and Judy's world was filled with love.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone made this one a little short, sorry about that I been getting busy, but there should be longer ones for now on and **SPOILER ALERT** Judy and Nick's marriage is coming up very soon and please look up my good friend Michaelmanster his story on Zootopia is very...well I have really no words for it but give him some love he deserves it. He's seems to be going through a hard time at his new job so I'd appreciate it if you guys would give him the support he needs. I do try to cheer him up but it's not enough, so I'd like it if you guys would give him the support/love he needs.**


	8. MUST READ!

Hello everyone how is or was your weekend? I wanted to talk to some of you guys, I've been getting some disrespectful reviews and I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews. I just want to say is that no one is perfect and I hope you guys will understand that. I'm not someone who wants to be perfect all I want to do is entertain you, when I write stories its like I'm experiencing it for myself. So ask your self this, do you want to be that one person who can destroy someone's dreams or will you rise above your self and accept others as they are? So tell me this what is your dream, what do you want to become? My dream is to be a hero, what I mean by that is in a few mouths I'll be in the Army. I'm not mad at you guys I just want you guys to understand that no is perfect. Thank you for reading this and I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9: Family: Part 3

Nick and Judy both woke up at 8:30am in the morning; it was Saturday Stu's birthday. Judy was so excited to celebrate her father's birthday! Judy bought her dad a silver watch that had a picture of Judy when she was 9 years old, sitting on her dad's lap smiling. Judy got dressed, as well as Nick and walked downstairs with Nick where Judy's mother was sitting on the couch with Stu talking. "Dad"! Judy yelled out, "happy birthday"! "Why thank you Judy! I can't wait for all of to hang out", the party for Stu's birthday would soon start. Nick was by the door to the outside thinking what to get Stu, after all Nick liked Stu and thought of him as a father figure, Nick's dad did die when Nick was very little, but Nick was focused on what to get Stu "a watch? No Judy already got him one, oh I know a ring...my fathers ring"! It was a ring that his father wore, his father once said "son once you have a family of your own you will be able to wear this ring...as a father", Nick never wore it, how could he it would only bring back the past. Nick didn't want the horrors of that night to come back, the images were still in his head! A young fox should have never seen what happened that nigh! Nick was holding the ring it said on the top "A Father Always Protect His Own Family No Matter The Cost", now Nick had to find something to wrap it in "hmmm maybe Judy's mother could help me"? Nick walk's over to the couch where Judy's mother is talking to Judy and Stu "excuse me Mrs. Hopps can I talk to you in the kitchen"? "Of course", Bonnie walked with Nick to the kitchen, "Mrs. Hopps do you have any small boxes where I can put this in (Nick holds out the ring)"? "Oh my heavens Nick, that's a beautiful ring you have there, who is it for"? "Your husband", " my husband"? "Yes ma'm", "well Nick let me see what I can find", Bonnie goes to her room and searches for a small box. She finds one in a dressing drawer (not like your coloring), Bonnie walks out of the room and walks up to Nick "here you go Nick this should be fine", it was a small black box that was probably used for a ring or a necklace, "this will certainly do Mrs. Hopps thank you for your assistance", Nick was smiling, "no problem Nick, anytime you need something please ask", Bonnie walks back to the couch. Nick places the silver ring in the box "perfect"!

Nick places the black box in his pocket and walks up to Judy pokes her side Judy jumps, Judy's parents didn't notice they were busy with their conversation, "(whispers) Nick! Not here silly, you need something"? "Well now that you mention it, want to go on a walk"? "Sure...Nicky", Judy giving Nick a sly grin, "mom, dad I'm going on a walk with Nick", Judy's mother is the first to respond "okay sweetie and remember the party is in two hours", "okay mom see ya"! Stu answers this time "bye Judes". Nick and Judy start walking on a small trail that leads around the farm "so Carrots what did you get your father"? "I got him this (Judy holding out the watch)", "wow that's a beautiful watch and hey look at that adorable bunny wait...i...is that you"? "Yes (Judy nodding)", "boy you were certainly cute, and still are"! Nick noticed her father, _Judy's lucky to have such a father caring, loving, and strong._ Nick was thinking of his father until he heard Judy's voice "uh Nick you okay"? "Hmm oh yea I'm fine, want to see my gift"? "Gift? You got my dad a gift"? "I sure did and look what it is (Nick pulling out the box from his pocket)", Nick opens up the box and Judy's eyes grow big, "wow Nick this is going to make my dad very happy"! "You think so? I just wanted to show him how much I like him", Nick puts the box back in his pocket, Judy's ears perked up in curiosity, "Nick where did you get that ring from"? "Oh I got it from my dad", "really I haven't seen your dad before, where is he"? "Nick looks up at the blue sky "**sighs** dead", Nick looks back at Judy "he's dead, been dead for many years now". Judy's looks down at the ground her ears are down "I...I'm sorry Nick I didn't know I shouldn't have asked", "no its okay I'm not mad, you didn't know and I'm not really affect by that anymore", Nick was smiling at Judy but Judy could tell that on the inside Nick was crushed by his fathers death. "Come on Judy lets not mourn about my fathers death, besides its your dad's birthday", "yea uh lets continue on this trail", Judy was wondering what happened to Nick's father? She would ask, now is not the time, now is the time to celebrate! Nick grabbed Judy's paw and continues down the trail as time past it was time for the party.

"Nick its time for the party, are you ready to go"? "Yes of course", Nick was smiling at Judy, Nick and Judy walked to the back of the house where the party was being hosted, Stu was standing by Bonnie holding her paw, Stu was also being wished happy birthday and having gifts handed to him. Judy walked up to Stu and Nick went to get some punch for the both of them, "hey dad happy birthday"! "Thanks you again Judy", Stu smiles, "oh I almost for got this is for you (Judy holding the watch)", "**gasps** Judy! This is a beautiful watch wait...what is this a picture of you and me fifteen years ago, why this brings back some memories, oh boy here comes the water works", Stu starts to cry a bit but then stops and gives Judy a hug. Nick walks up to Stu who is still hugging Judy "thank you Judy for that wonderful gift", "I'm glad you like it dad"! Judy smiles and stands right next to Nick "here you go Carrots", Nick handing her a cup of punch, "thank you Nick", Judy takes a drink, "(whispers) Nick give my dad your gift, he'll love it"! "(Whispers) Okay", Nick walks up to Stu "umm sir I have a gift for you", "you don't have to get me anything Nick", Stu smiles at Nick, "no, no I been waiting to give this to someone, to someone who would really deserve it", Nick grabs the box out of his pocket and holds it out to him. Stu grabs the box and opens it "**gasps** w...what? Nick this is really something, wait what's this...A Father Always Protect His Own Family No Matter The Cost. Nick this is a really special gift, where did you get this"? "It was my fathers", "y...your fathers? Nick I can't have this, wouldn't your dad be mad"? "Well...no", "uh no"? Stu was confused by that "what do you mean by no Nick"? "Well my dad is dead and I can't wear it because it brings back memories but besides that its now yours and only a father can wear and I'm not a father and you certainly deserve to wear it", Nick was smiling, "oh I see Nick, I will accept your gift". Nick was delighted to see that he accept the ring and was happy that he liked it "awesome sir, please try it on, it should fit since your fingers are the almost same (Nick's dad's fingers were longer but not fatter)", Judy's dad slips the ring on "a perfect fit, come here Nick give this old rabbit a hug", "uh okay **chuckles**", Nick gives Stu a hug and Judy was so glad that Nick was getting along with her dad.

As the day gets dark Nick and Judy decided to head inside the house "mom dad me and are going to be in the house", Judy's mother answers "okay sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow me and your father are going to be out her for a while", Stu was busy talking to his sons and daughters, Nick and Judy proceeded in the house and head to her room with Nick, "so Carrots what's the plan tomorrow"? "Well my parents are going to a market to buy some seeds but I was thinking of spending the whole day with you"! "Oh, that sounds wonderful, so you want to spend some quality time alone with me (Nick winking)", Judy giving Nick a "really" kind of look, "your such a dumb fox **giggles**, but yes we can do some things your planning and I know your planning something". Nick looks at Judy "you know me too well Carrots", "yes I do", "so Nick you want to just go to sleep"? "Yea that probably would be best", Nick and Judy get into their bed and turn their lamps off, "night Nicky", "and good night Judy". As they close their eyes the night falls silent like a boat floating on lake.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello again everyone sorry to make this one a little short but I was thinking of making a second story if you guys would like to hear about just write a review or PM me and I will give you guys the details of the story. Oh here's what will be in it action, a little horror, and romance of course, it will be based off of Zootopia. I got this idea from a Zootopia comic I read which gave me some interest in the idea; there will be a bit of blood in it. And don't worry I will keep making this story I will not stop making this one, I Love You All and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Family: Part 4

Nick wakes up early in the morning and was greeted by his beautiful mate sleeping across from his bed (they were in separate bed's), Nick smiles and watches as Judy breath's slowly. "She's so beautiful, I can't believe that I'm dating her", Nick gets up from his bed and walks over to Judy and leans down over her, "(whispers) I love you so much, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you", Nick was rubbing Judy's soft cheek. Judy then wakes up and sees Nick over her "hey Nick, good morning", Judy smiles with a gleam in her eyes, "morning Carrots", Nick leans down and kisses Judy on her lips. Nick then gets up and goes through his clothes; he grabs his green Hawaiian shirt and a pair of brown shorts, "so Carrots is it okay if I use your shower"? "Of course Nick", Judy was going through her clothes and she was going to wear a pink shirt with a pair jean short-shorts, Nick walked to Judy's bathroom with his clothes and started taking them off, Nick went to the shower and turned the hot water on and got in but he had to adjust the shower head, "there we go", Nick got in and started his shower. Judy was on her phone looking for a place to go with Nick since her mom and dad were busy but Nick probably had plans for them. Nick was done with his shower and got dressed, Nick opened the door and went over to Judy, "I'm all done", "and now it's my turn", Judy grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom, "be out in a minute". Nick was on the bed thinking of what should Judy and him do? "Maybe I'll think of something as we walk", Judy was done with her shower and got dressed, she walked out the door and saw Nick looking out the window, "what are you looking at Nick"? "Hmm oh nothing", "are you sure"? "Yea", Nick was just thinking about Judy, that's all he wanted to think of, "so Carrots are you ready to head out and spend some time with me"? Nick was wiggling his eye brows, Judy did like it when he did that, "yes I am lets go", Judy and Nick head down the stairs and open the front door, Judy locks the door behind them and starts walking down a path that leads around the farm, "so Nick how are you liking it here"? "I think this place is beautiful, it's a great place for a kid to grow up", Judy smiles, "but anyways Nick, do you have any plans today"? "Well maybe", Nick still was thinking of what they should do together, "maybe"? "Well I'm still thinking of what to do", but then Nick spots a big tree, it was beside Judy's parents house and that gives him an idea, "hey Judy lets go up there", Nick was pointing to the tree, "okay", Judy said. Nick grabbed Judy's paw and started running up the hill to the tree "how about we hang out here for a bit and would you look at this view"! "Yea the view is pretty spectacular", Judy was looking at the houses in the distance, "I was thinking that we should put up a tent, so we can have our privacy", "that will be a great idea Nick"! "So I'll be right back with the tent and with some other items", "okay Nick, hurry back", Judy was smirking, Nick went to the house to get a tent for the both of them.

Nick returns to the tree with a two person tent "Judy I'm back...Judy"? Judy wasn't around, Nick looks around the tree but nothing until Judy jumps out from the top of the tree and tackles Nick, "got ya"! "What were you doing up there"? "Well I was planning to tackle you and I did", Judy was laughing, "well now let's put up the tent", Nick grabs the tent bag and opens it up. Nick starts putting the tent up "well this should be easy" and it was it only took Nick 6 minutes to set up, "there we go all set up", Nick and Judy were planning on staying there the whole night, "so Nick have anything else planned"? "Yes I do and that involves swimming", "were would we swim"? "Well I did see this swimming place, its pretty close, want to go now"? "Absolutely", Judy and Nick headed over to the swimming park. Nick and Judy reached the swimming park and headed inside to change clothes. When they were done changing Nick and Judy headed to the swimming pool, as they reached the pool Nick jumped in the pool, "jump Judy", "okay", Judy jumped right in the pool. Nick was starting to get used to seeing Judy in her bikini, Nick dived under the water and jumped out and kissed Judy, Judy was looking at Nick with one eye brow raised, "what"? Nick was smiling at Judy "caught you by surprised didn't I"? Judy then tackles Nick "ahh bunny attack"! Nick then smirks and rubs Judy's tail, Judy's eyes turn big and she starts blushing, "I knew that would work", Nick said grinning, "Nick, that was embarrassing"! "Sorry **chuckles**", Nick gets closer to Judy, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that", Nick was hugging Judy, "its okay Nick". Nick and Judy continue to talk and swim for about 2 hours "alright Carrots we better head back", "yea we better", Nick and Judy change and start heading back to their tent. Nick and Judy reach the tent and they both sit down in the tent "so Carrots did you enjoy the day"? "Yes I did", Judy leans against Nick's arm, Nick grabs Judy's paw and holds it close to him, "I'm so glad your in my life Judy and if it wasn't for you I would still be a con artist", "well someone had to straighten you up", Judy giggles, Nick and Judy lie in the tent for hours until they see fireworks. "Wow, those are beautiful", Judy said with a gleam in her eye, Nick was looking at Judy as the fireworks shined in her purple eyes, "you are so gorgeous", Nick didn't realize that he said that out loud. Judy turns to him with a smile "and you're a handsome fox", "well thank you...wait did I say something out loud", "you said I'm gorgeous", Nick smirks, "well then I'm glad you heard me because its true", Judy starts to blush, "your so sweet". Nick looks deep into Judy's eyes and leans in for a kiss and Judy leans over and kisses him, they kissed for a good 15 seconds and then Nick grabs Judy into his arms and watches the fireworks light up the night.

Today Nick and Judy would be returning back to Zootopia, Nick and Judy were at the train station saying goodbye to everyone, "bye mom and dad, I'll come back very soon", Judy was hugging both of her parents. "Bye sweetie", Judy's mother giving her a hug, "come back soon as your able Jude's", Stu was sad that Judy had to leave but he knew she had to return to her duties. Stu walks up to Nick "goodbye Mr. Wilde, take good care of my daughter", "don't worry Mr. Hopps I'll keep Judy safe", Nick was shaking Stu's hand then went to give Bonnie a hug, "bye Nick, don't work too hard", "I'll try not too". Nick and Judy walked on the train and waved to everyone (both) bye everyone", the doors to the train close and starts heading to Zootopia, "well Carrots back to work", "yea", Judy said with excitement, Judy loved her work and Nick did too. Nick and Judy arrive at Zootopia and walk off the train, Nick grabs his bag and Judy's, "I'll carry your stuff", Nick was being a gentlemen, "thank you Nick but are you sure you don't want me to carry something"? "Its fine, plus they're not heavy", "okay, so where are we headed first Nick"? "Your apartment and after that you can come to my house if you like", "I would love that"! Judy personally had never been to Nick's house and wondered why? Nick called a taxi to pick them up and when the taxi got to their location they headed to Judy's apartment. Nick and Judy arrive at the apartment, Nick got out and opened the door for Judy and got their bags, Judy and Nick walk straight up to Judy's room and unlocks the door. Nick lays her bags near her bed and sits down on the bed, "hey Nick"? "Yea, what is it"? "How come you never took me to your house before"? "Well umm...to tell the truth I never had any girls in my house before and I didn't want to invite one that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with but now...I do and she's the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me", Nick was looking deep into Judy's eyes, "oh my Nick that's the second sweetest thing you ever said to me"! Judy runs up to Nick and kisses him "**laughs** I'll do anything to see your gorgeous smile, now lets head to my house", "okay", Judy jumped with excitement. Judy was taking her truck with Nick "you remember that bridge that you found me under, the day you came to tell me about the Night Howlers". "Yea", so just head straight across that bridge and turn right, my house is the third house on the left", Judy starts the truck and heads off to Nick's house. When she reached Nick's house she was amazed how nice it was. It was a small 1 story house that Nick keep clean "you got an impressive house Nick", Judy was looking around the house, "I wouldn't say impressive but it's a start, I got it before I met you", Nick had his hands in his pockets. Nick grabbed his keys and unlocked his door "ladies first", Nick had a sly smile; Judy walked in and saw that Nick was tidy with all his stuff, everything was clean. The walls were painted white and the floors were wooden with a sparking gleam "wow Nick...this house is beautiful", Judy was looking at Nick's photos as a kid, "I got to tell you something", Nick was rubbing his hand, "what is it"? Judy's ears were perking up in curiosity, "I was thinking that you could umm...maybe...stay the night with me, you don't have to and I know this is all kind of new to you", Nick had a nervous look, "I would love to spend the night or two with you Nick", Judy had a sly look. "Sweet"! Nick said with excitement, Judy was leaving to get some clothes, including her police uniform. Judy took off heading to her apartment, while Nick stayed and thought what could he make for dinner? He wanted to make Judy something special, something that had a rich flavor "I know some barbecued carrots with honey glazed on top (a little different from the restaurants recipe) and some home made French fries with some mashed potatoes and gravy. Now for the drinks hmm...oh I know a mango and banana smoothie"! Nick quickly ran to his kitchen and got everything he needed for dinner; Judy wouldn't be back for an hour, so Nick had time and started cooking.

Judy got back from her apartment and got all her stuff she needed. She walked up to the door and knocked; Nick opened the door and helped Judy with her stuff. Nick laid her stuff on the table but he was going to pit her stuff in his room after dinner and that's where she will be sleeping "hey Carrots I got a surprise dinner for you", Nick was so excited for dinner, "a surprise dinner"? "Yea I made something special for you", Nick walks over to the dinner table and pulls out a chair for her and Judy sits down and Nick pushes the chair in smoothly, "close your eyes", Nick having a smirk on his face, "but why do I...", she was cut off by Nick grabbing her paw and covering her eyes. Nick grabs everything and sets it on the table "okay now open them", Nick had a wide grin on his face, in front of her was the food Nick made, "Nick did you make this", Judy looked surprised, "yes I did and here is our drinks, Nick giving Judy a smoothie. "Oh my that looks delicious Nick", Nick takes a seat in front of Judy and the both of them start eating, "mmmm, this is so good Nick", Judy was savoring every bit, "yea I like it myself, carrots my not be my thing but this I can eat", Nick and Judy talk for a good 25 minutes and finish up their meals. "I'll take your plate", Nick grabs Judy's plate, and cleans all the dishes, "so Judy how long do you plan to stay"? "Well I'll stay as long as you like", Judy had a smile on her beautiful face, "as long as I like hmm...I like the sound of that", Nick was happy that Judy was here. "Hey Nick could I use your shower"? "Of course, it to the left of my room", Nick point in the direction of the bathroom, "thank you", Judy walks towards the bathroom and opens up the door. "I'll be out soon", Judy closes the door and takes her clothes off and enters the shower, Judy was thinking _Nick's house is nice and he's even letting me take a shower...in his...house..._ Judy was a little nervous because she was naked in his house but Nick is not a pervert he wouldn't do anything to make Judy feel uncomfortable. Nick was in the living room watching TV but then Nick hears the bathroom door open "your done Carrots"? Judy walks out the door with some night clothes "yea I'm done", Nick gets up from the couch and looks at the clock, "11:00pm already? I guess we should head to bed, you'll be sleeping in my room", Nick wanted to make Judy comfortable. Judy looked at Nick's room "umm...your room"? Judy was blushing, "don't worry I'm not sleeping in there I'm going to be out here", Nick pointing to the couch, "are you sure you don't want to sleep in your room"? Judy didn't want to make Nick sleep in the living room if he didn't want to, "yes I'm sure, I want you to be as comfortable as possible", Nick was smiling, "okay, night Nick", "goodnight Carrots". Judy walks into Nick's room and crawls into his bed and Nick lies down on the couch and starts to fall asleep. But soon after Nick falls asleep Judy come out of the room and calls to Nick "Nick, are you awake"? Nick wakes up "yea, why? What's the matter"? Nick looked a bit worried, "its just that umm...I feel a little lonely, can you come to bed with me", Judy was very embarrassed to ask, "of course my love", Nick gets up and walks to his room with Judy and they both snuggle up together.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone, how are you? I'm still going to continue this, as well as the other story. I'm sorry I didn't post any new chapters yesterday, I was very tired, so I slept a lot and I stayed up all night making stories. But anyway I would like to thank all of you for your kind reviews and the amount of support you give. I will never stop making these stories so expect many more. I do try to make one chapter a day but sometimes I get busy or some other things pop up, but again thank you so much for your support, I love you all. Oh and another thing I would like you guys to do something for me, give Michaelmanster the same support you give me, he's one of a kind and a big inspiration to me and hopefully for you too. This man is the light that shines in the darkest places of this planet and I can see big things happening for him and I can see big things happening for you guys too. So never give up on what you love, always strike with the sharpest sword never let your life become dull and always be the best you can be. I could go on but I've taken up too much of your time but remember "strike" with the sharpest sword.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Case to Take: Part 1

Judy wakes up early in the morning, only to be greeted by her lovely mate "(whispers) Nick wake up sleepy head". "Hmm, what time is it", Nick rubs his eyes. "Its 7:15am", Judy gets up from the bed and stretches. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out soon, and Judy grabs her police uniform and heads to the bathroom. Nick gets up from the bed slowly "need coffee", Nick opens the door and walks through the hall and into the kitchen. Nick turned on the coffee maker and waited for it to be full. 20 minutes later, the coffee was done, "finally"! Nick grabs his coffee cup and fills it up. Nick pours sugar into his cup and stirs it around with a spoon. Judy was done showering and had her police uniform on, she walks out the door and into the living room, "hey Nick". "Hey Carrots", Nick laid his cup of coffee down on the table and went into his room to retrieve his police uniform from his room and once he did he left the room. "Alright Carrots I'll be in the shower", Nick walked in the bathroom and closed the door. "Okay Nick I'll be out here", Judy looked around Nick's house and saw all his neat stuff he had, a popcorn machine, and a 60 inch flat screen TV. Ever since Nick was a conman he bought many expensive items but a few minutes has past and Nick was done with his shower, he got dressed and opened the bathroom door. "Ready to go to work"? Judy walks over to Nick "I'm always ready Nick", Judy grabbed Nick's hand and walked out the door and locked the door to the house. Judy and Nick hopped in the police vehicle Judy brought over, Nick got in the passengers side and Judy was in the driver's seat "I hope we don't have to do paper work", Nick smiles. "I don't think that would happen", Judy chuckles. "Yea probably not", Nick puts his sunglasses on so that the sun won't damage his sensitive eyes (only if he looks into the sunlight). Judy starts the car and starts to drive to the ZPD, Judy and Nick get to the ZPD, Judy and Nick walk in together and they both were greeted by Clawhauser. "Hey guys! It's been a while since I've seen you two", Clawhauser was eating a donut like always. "Nice to see you too Clawhauser", Judy was smiling. "Yea its good to see you too buddy", Nick having a small grin on his face. Judy and Nick head upstairs to their office they shared, Nick and Judy both sit down at their desk and start looking at completed cases on their computers.

A few minutes later they get a call from Chief Bogo "(on speaker phone) Hopps, Wilde I need to speak to you both about a case". Nick replies "yes sir we will be in your office in a moment". "Alright then, I'll see you when you two get here", Bogo hangs the phone up. "Alright Nick lets see what Bogo has for us", Judy gets up from her chair and starts walking to the hallway. "I'm right behind you Carrots", Nick smiles and gets up from his chair. Nick and Judy reach Bogo's office, "Hopps, Wilde, have a seat", Bogo said in a calm tone. "What do we have sir"? Judy had a serious look, "we have been getting reports on a catnip deal that's been happening in Sahara Square", Bogo was looking a report he got from this morning. "You want us to shut them down, is that correct sir? Judy was excited, "yes that's correct Hopps, and so I want you two to get on this case imedantly". "(Judy and Nick both reply) Yes sir". "Clawhauser will have your case file, dismissed", Bogo gives them both a serious look. Nick and Judy heads down the stairs to the main lobby "hey Clawhauser? Nick smiles, "yes Nick"? "You have the catnip case"? "Yes I do here you go", Clawhauser gives Nick the case file. "So Nick are you ready to take on this case"? "Yes I am, let's go", Nick smiles at Judy. Nick hops in the passenger side of the police vehicle and Judy was in the drivers seat "so Nick have an idea were this catnip operation is happening"? "Well I have an idea where it might be, Nick was looking at the case file."Hey Nick let me see that case file". Nick hand her the file, "here you go". Judy looks through the description of the case "there's not too much to go on from here", Judy hands the file back to Nick and then starts the car. "Okay Carrots lets head over to Sahara Square and I'll give you directions to the place that I believe that this base of operation is happening". Judy drives to Sahara Square and follows Nick's directions, Nick and Judy reach the location that Nick directed them both to and the place was a abandoned factory. "This does seem like the place, besides I do remember a rumor of this place from Finnick", Nick looks at the large building. "What did Finnick say about this place"? Judy's ears were raised up in curiosity, "well he said this is a place for the criminals that planned some bad things". "Okay Nick lets head inside", Judy turns the vehicle off and leaves the car. Nick gets out of the car and starts walking to the abandoned factory, as they get closer they both hear chatter "how much of this stuff do we have"? A black wolf in a brown leather jacket says, "we have about 40 shipments of the catnip sir", a scared up hyena replies to the wolf. Nick looks at Judy "these guys are super criminals Judy, if they catch you they do horrible things to you, so I want you to stay close to me, okay"? "Don't worry Nick I'll be fine, Judy kisses Nick on the cheek. Nick smiles, "well then lets find a way in", Nick spots a open supply department, "hey Carrots I think that's the safest way in, there's no guards or anyone". "Okay let's go", Judy and Nick run across to the supply department without anyone noticing them. Nick and Judy were behind a large crate that was empty "okay Judy looks like we're clear to head inside", Nick looks around to make sure they were safe to head inside. Nick and Judy open a door to the supply department that was badly guarded because there was no one around the supply department, "okay Nick, now we have to get into the main department", Judy starts walking to the offices. "My guess is the main department will be well guarded so we have to use stealth when we get there", Nick follows Judy. "Good idea", Judy opens the door to the offices. As Judy opened the door to the offices the black wolf was standing right in front of the door, "what do we have here? Nick growls at the wolf and runs in front of Judy "stay away for her". The wolf smiles and pulls out a tranquilizer and fires it at Nick, and Nick falls to the ground. Judy gets on her knees and grabs Nick's head "NICK! What have you done to him! Judy was starting to cry, but the wolf smiles while reloading his tranquilizer. "Oh don't worry he's not dead, I just used a knock out dart...and as for you **BAM**", the wolf fires the second dart at Judy and she fall on Nick's chest.

Nick awakes in a small cage and he was in a small room with only a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling, "ahh my head hurts like hell", Nick tries to move his paws to his head but his paws were bound in roped...again. "Wait JUDY! Where is she"? Nick looks around the room and sees another small change and noticed Judy was in it passed out "JUDY"! Nick tries to get the ropes off his paws but then he hears footsteps approaching. The mammal appeared in the room Nick noticed he was a Arctic fox with a large scare on his left eye, "well, well, well, what do we have here a cop and his partner". The fox walks up to Nick's cage "it looks like you found our operation, well that's not a problem anymore, since your all tied up and in a cage", the Arctic fox snickers. Nick growls at him, "what are you going to do...kill me? Nick has a vicious look, "no...well at least not for a while **laughs**". The fox turns to Judy's cage "well would you look at this, a little bunny", the fox smiles. Nick yells, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE"! "Oh...I see this is your lover", the fox smirks. But then Judy wakes up from Nick's voice "N...Nick is that you"? "Yes it's me Judy", Nick was relived that she was okay. The fox leaves the room, he was still smiling. Nick looks at the Arctic fox as he leaves "and got back to your master mutt"! Nick then turns his attention to Judy "Judy are you okay"? "Yes Nick I'm fine, are you okay"? "Yea I'm fine, are you tied up?"Yea", Judy tries to bring her paws up but they were just too tight to even move. "Don't worry Judy I'll think of something", Nick brings his bound paws over his legs and starts chewing on them. But then the fox returns "I'm back and guess what"? Nick and Judy give the fox an "I don't care" type of look, "it's time for the torturing, and the fox was smiling with excitement. The fox walks over to Judy's cage "you will watch me torture you friend fox", the fox opens the cage and grabs Judy and lays her on a metal table. Nick was then furious "NO! Don't hurt her! Nick was trying even harder to get the ropes off, "well I have to hurt her", the fox smirks. Judy tries to get up but the fox puts his paw on her chest and straps her to the table with some thin ropes. "Get away from me!"Well now aren't you a feisty one", the fox unsheathes his claw and presses it down Judy's stomach. "Ahhh"! Judy screams with pain, "NO LEAVE HER ALONE, I WILL TEAR YOUR EYES OUT! Nick sees Judy's blood run down onto the table, "oh I'm sorry does that make you upset"? Nick snarls at him, "I'm going to make you wish you have never been born", Nick shows his teeth and growls. "**sighs** I guess I have to get my sister", the Arctic fox pulls out a walkie talkie, "hey sis I need some assistance". A voice come from the walkie talkie "sure, I'll be right there". The fox unties the thin ropes from the table and grabs Judy and puts her back in her cage, "there I stopped torturing her...happy"? The fox smiles, but then another Arctic fox comes in the room "hey Arc what do you need"? "I need you to torture this fox", Arc points to Nick. The female Arctic fox smiles "he cute". Arc laughs, "sure whatever, I'll be back soon", Arc leaves the room. The female Arctic fox approaches Nick "hello handsome", she smiles. Nick still had a ferocious look, "what do you want"? "What do I want? Well I want you sweetheart", she was smiling. "W...what...I mean why do you want me"? "Cause your cute", she chuckles. The female Arctic fox was pretty; she wore a black tee shirt with blue shorts, "well for your information Miss..." "Oh my name is Bella and your name is Nick from the looks of your badge", Bella laughs. "Well I'm already mates with someone and she is the only one I love", Nick makes a fist. Bella opens Nick's cage, "**sighs** I guess I have to torture you", Bella lowers her voice. Judy was passed out from the loss of blood, Nick was looking at her gorgeous face and remembers something he said to her _I will kill for you._ Nick then feels adrenaline rush through his body, at that moment Nick then tries to break free from his ropes. "Ahhh"! Nick's ropes then tear apart and Nick looks up at Bella, Nick tackles her and raises his paw and unsheathing his claws. Bella screams, "no please don't kill me, please"! Bella starts to cry, Nick looks at Bella, "I don't kill girls"! Nick grabs her and puts her in the cage, locking it, and so Nick runs up to Judy's cage. "Judy...", Nick opens the cage with the key he snagged from Bella. Judy wakes up, "Nick"? "**gasps** JUDY MY LOVE"! Nick grabs Judy into his arms and kisses her, "oh Nick I was so scared when that Arctic fox dug his claw into my skin, I thought I would die", Judy hugs Nick tight. "You would never die, not as long as I am here", Nick smiles at Judy. Nick then puts Judy down gently, "okay Carrots lets get out of this room". "Right...uh who's that"? Judy was pointing to Bella, "oh she's that other foxes sister", Nick looks back at Bella and sees her looking at them. Nick opens the door, "come on lets go", Nick grabs Judy's paw. Judy and Nick walk out the door and into a large room with crates around the room. "These must be catnip containers that are used for transporting them all to another location", Nick was reading the label on the wooden crate that was next to him. Judy pulls out her phone and she starts taking pictures of the whole room and a close up picture on a crate, "Nick how are we supposed to shut them all down"? "Well since our radio walkies are gone... (The walkie talkies they had were taken) I guess we can call Clawhauser", Nick was making sure no one was sneaking up on them. "I have no service on my phone", Judy was holding her phone up to Nick.

"Crap...well we have to find someone with a radio on them or something that can call for backup", Nick is rubbing his chin. "Okay let's find us a device that can call the ZPD", Judy runs over to a truck. Nick follows Judy and hides behind the truck, Nick looks up and sees on guard coming towards the truck, "okay I'll knock him out and you stay here Carrots", Nick slowly walks to the back of the truck. The guard turns around and pulls out his phone, "(whispers) now is my chance", Nick slowly approaches the guard who was a white leopard and taps the leopards shoulder, "huh"? Nick uppercuts him with his fist and the guard fall down on the ground passed out, "Judy you can come out now", Nick grabs the phone and then calls Clawhauser. "This is the ZPD, you have Officer Clawhauser on the line, and how may I help you?"Clawhauser its Nick". "Nick"? "Yes its Nick, me and Judy are at an old factory in Sahara Square, can you track this phone"? "Yes I see your location, is something wrong"? Clawhauser was on his computer looking at Nick's location, "yes something is wrong, can you send a backup unit"? "Yes, they will be at your location in 10 minutes". "Okay thank you Clawhauser", Nick hangs up the phone. "How long till they get here Nick"? Judy walks up to Nick and grabs his paw, "well Clawhauser said 10 minutes, but we shouldn't stay in here", Nick looks at door that says "Exit", "there that's our way out". Judy and Nick run up to the door and opens it quickly. As the door opens a wolf stands in front of the door, "hello again". It was the same wolf that Nick and Judy meet earlier, "you again", Nick stands in front of Judy. "Well it looks like you got out of your cage", the wolf has a sinister smile on his face. A ZPD helicopter approaches Nick and Judy's location, "and you called backup...hmmm...I guess we will meet another time", the wolf jumps on a motorcycle that was next to him and takes off down the road. "We will see him again", Nick is holding Judy close to his side. "Yea I'm sure that's not the last we see of him", Judy holds Nick arm. The ZPD helicopter lands by Nick and Judy and they both get in the helicopter; the helicopter takes off and heads for the ZPD building.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading chapters, it's because I have been doing some fun things with my family. And so my uploads might not be everyday, but I will try to make a chapter everyday. I am looking for a new job, so I might not be posting chapter's everyday but there will be days that I do post chapters everyday. I will be working on my other story (Zootopia: Judy's Thirst) and it seems like many people seem to enjoy that one a lot. One other thing, I was thinking of making Zootopia comics, but I want to know if you guys know a site that can allow me to create comics, something free, and maybe when I get a new laptop I might make Zootopia films, cause I have an animation creator that allows me to make films but that for another time. If you guys have a chapter suggestion that fits in my story I may use it. There have been people giving chapter suggestions that I like so expect some of those (any story chapter suggestions will do). Anyways I love you all and thank you for your support.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Case to Take: Part 2

Judy and Nick were taken to the hospital for wound examination; Nick didn't go to an examination room since he wasn't hurt. But Judy was taken to one since she had a large wound in her stomach; she was later taken to get stitches on her stomach. Nick was waiting outside the room that she was taken to; Nick was very worried about Judy and was only thinking about her. "Oh Judy, I should have made you stay in the car, **sighs** this is my entire fault", Nick has a sad look in his face. While Nick was waiting patiently to her results on Judy, Nick then sees the door open and a female wolf comes out, "hello sir how are you feeling"? "I'm fine but how is Judy? Can I see her"? Nick's ears perk up, "yes, go on ahead". The doctor smiles and walks down the hall. Nick enters the room where Judy was staying and sees her sitting up reading a book, "Judy"? Nick looks at Judy's purple eyes, "hi Nick", Judy smiles at Nick. Nick walks up to Judy's bed and hugs her, "oh Judy I was so worried about you and I'm glad that you're okay", Nick smiles at Judy. "I was worried about you Nick", Judy holds Nick's paw. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll always be okay, especially since I'm with you", Nick gives Judy a sly smile. "Oh Nick your still such a flirt, and I love that about you", Judy kisses Nick. Nick grabs a chair and puts it next to Judy's bed and closes his eyes so he can catch up on some rest. Nick has been asleep for an hour now and Judy looks at Nick and hears him breathing softly, "(whispers in Nick's ear) I love you Nick", Judy lies back down and continues to watch Nick sleep. The door opens from Judy's room door and Nick quickly gets up and starts growling, Nick then saw it was only a doctor. Nick sits back down and looks up at Judy who was looking at Nick. Judy had noticed that Nick was being more protective then ever before, he was protective before they started the case but now he was even more protective. The doctor was just checking Judy status on the monitor and writes it all down on a piece of paper that was attached to a clipboard , the female wolf walks out without saying a word and quietly closes the door. Judy looks back at Nick, "hey Nick"? "Yea, what is it"? Nick smiles at Judy, "why did you growl at that doctor"? "Oh ummm...because I was making sure that they weren't going to hurt you", Nick grins at Judy. "So you were being protective, right"? Judy sits up a little higher, "uh...yea, can't be too careful", Nick chuckles. "Nick you don't have to be too protective over me". "Oh yes I do", Nick has a serious look. Judy notices that Nick was looking at the door, "**sighs** I can't talk you out of this now can I"? Nick turns his head to Judy, "no, you cannot".

Later that day, Judy was sent back home with Nick. Nick was driving Judy back to her apartment, Nick reaches Judy's apartment and gets out opening the passenger side for her. Nick was going to make sure that Judy wasn't going to get even more hurt since her wound just started to heal. "Is it okay if I stay awhile Carrots"? Nick holds Judy's paw as she gets out, "sure", Judy smiles. Nick follows Judy up to her apartment; Judy opens the door to her room and walks in. Nick closes the door and walks over to Judy as she sits on her bed, "need anything"? Nick smirks, "no, but Nick can I ask you something"? Judy's ears perk up, "sure, what is it"? Nick sits by Judy, "how come you're being more protective"? "Well...ever since that white fox hurt you, I made a vow that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you in any way. And if they did well...I would see that their death is very excruciating", Nick looks down at the floor and makes a tight fist. "Nick..." Judy grabs Nick's paw. Nick looks over at Judy with sadness in his face, "Judy I feel like that I've failed you when that other fox hurt you...I failed at keeping you safe", Nick starts to tear up a little. "Oh Nick you could never fail me, I love you too much for that to happen", Judy gives Nick a sweet smile. Judy's sentence made Nick feel better, "Judy...you always know what to say at the right time". "**giggles** I know", Judy kisses Nick on his lips. Judy lies back on Nick's lap and Nick starts playing with her ears, "Nick...what are you doing silly", Judy smiles. "Well you're ears are so soft, I can help it", Nick starts to rubs Judy's ears slowly. "So Nick are we still going to finish this case"? "Yea, we have to find that wolf and the two Arctic foxes, **sighs** they escaped some how". Nick sees Judy starting to fall asleep; Nick pulls her up to his chest and lays back on Judy's pillow. "Hmmm...she must be very tired", Nick rubs Judy's ears some more. Judy's foot starts to thump a little and that made Nick smile, "**chuckles** that must be the right spot. If Judy's foot thumps then I know I found the right spot", Nick smiles. Judy wakes up and looks up at Nick who had a large grin on his face, "hey Nick", Judy gave Nick a sly smile. "Hey Carrots", Nick smiles back at Judy, "you know Carrots when I massage you're ears you thump you foot". Judy didn't realize that her foot was thumping, "oh...I was thumping my foot"? Judy turns red, "yea, it was cute", Nick notices that Judy was blushing, "why are you blushing"? Nick had a sly look on his face, "well because...uh..." Judy sits up. "So...does it mean something"? Nick starts wiggling his eye brows, "yes", Judy was feeling a little embarrassed. Nick saw that Judy was feeling embarrassed, "you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it", Nick smiles. "No I'll tell you, well when my foot thumps it usually means that you are great at what you're doing or ummm..." Judy turns to Nick with a strange look. "Or? Wait...oh...I know what you mean...so which meaning was it? The first one or the second one"? Nick was blushing, "well...it was both", Judy blushes too. "**chuckles nervously** so...are you ready for work tomorrow"? Nick was trying to change the subject, "uh yea...Nick are you trying to avoid our conversation that we just had"? Judy's ears were raised in curiosity, "uh...no"? "Why did you say no like that"? "**sighs** fine I was avoiding our conversation and it's only because I...uh...well I'm not sure but I'm sure that there's a good reason why I did", Nick smiles. "Okay...well we should get some rest", Judy lies back on Nick. "Yea, we have to get up early to go to work", Nick lies back on Judy's pillow and starts to fall asleep. Tomorrow Nick and Judy were going to continue the case they were assigned to.

Judy woke up early in the morning and was greeted by her lovely mate, Judy whispers in Nick's ear, "(whispers) Nick sweetie, you have to get up", Judy was trying to get Nick up but he wouldn't get up. Judy had an idea, she leaned over and kissed Nick on the lips and that woke Nick up immediately. Judy had a sly smile and Nick smiled back at Judy, "did you just kiss me"? "Yes I did and it was the only way to wake you up", Judy laughs. "**chuckles** Sly bunny", Nick looks at Judy with a sly look and gets up from Judy's bed and stretches. Judy went over to her drawer and grabs her police uniform and walks down the stairs to the women's shower. Nick goes to his car and grabs his police uniform and heads to the men's shower, as Nick was going to the showers he remembered when he bumped into Judy naked, well she did have a towel over her waist. "I hope that won't happen again...that was embarrassing", Nick opens the door to the men's shower and walks in towards a open shower. Nick was finished showering and he got dressed and slowly opened the door and made sure that Judy wasn't in a towel but she wasn't around so Nick walked out with his other clothes in his hand and walked out to his car and he put them in his trunk. Nick walked back inside to see if Judy was done. Judy was upstairs in her room getting dressed. Nick walked in Judy's room but he accidentally walked in as Judy was removing her towel, "hey Carrots are you..." Nick turned really red, "OH CRAP! I'm so sorry", Nick closes his eyes and shuts the door quickly. Nick runs down the stairs and into the police cruiser. "Not again...why does this keep happening to me", Nick was breathing hard. Judy walked out the apartment building and into the vehicle with Nick, "hey Nick", Judy was smiling. "Oh uh...hey", Nick wasn't looking Judy; instead he was looking out the window. Judy noticed that he was blushing hard and probably a little embarrassed, "Nick are you okay"? "Y..yea", Nick was sweating a little. Judy starts the car and takes off towards the ZPD, "Nick are you feeling embarrassed because you saw me naked"? Nick didn't answer, "Nick sweetheart, you should feel embarrassed and besides you're going to see me naked a lot more", Judy smirks. "Uh...what"? Nick looks at Judy, "you heard me", Judy gives Nick a sly smile and then continues to focus on the road. Judy and Nick reach the ZPD building and again was greeted by Clawhauser, "hey Nick and Judy, how are you guys"? Judy was the first to answer, "we're good", Judy smiles and waves goodbye to Clawhauser. Nick and Judy head up to their office they shared and they both sit at their desks. Nick and Judy were waiting for a call from Bogo. Bogo was going to give them some details about the criminals that escaped, but soon after Nick and Judy sat down Bogo called. Nick picks up the phone, "you got something for us Chief"? "Yes I do, come down to my office immediately", Bogo hangs the phone up. Nick and Judy head to Bogo's office, as they enter Chief Bogo's offices he immediately points to the chair, indicating them both to sit down. They both take a seat and Bogo begins to tell them about the escaped criminals, "our spies have reported that our escaped criminals are hiding in a abandoned hotel in TundraTown, so are you guys up for the task"? Judy was the first to respond, "yes sir, we will immediately look into this", Judy salutes. Bogo smirks, "good, you're all dismissed". Judy walks out but Nick stays back for something that he wants to tell Bogo, "sir"? "Yes Wilde, what is it"? "Well it's just that I think that Judy should stay here since she was recently injured", Nick didn't want to see Judy get hurt again. "Well Nick your going to have to tell Judy that", Bogo grins. Nick walks out if Bogo's office and heads downstairs where Judy was. Nick wasn't going to tell her to stay behind because she wouldn't stay behind and because she might get mad at him. Nick walked over to Judy, "ready Carrots"? "Yup, let's go", Judy walked out the building with Nick and they both got into the police cruiser. Judy was driving and Nick was in the passenger side, Judy started the car and took off to TundraTown.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone! What have you been up to? I just wanted to say thank you guys for supporting me, the people who leave the awesome review are so kind and I thank you for your positive attitude. Anyways I'll be making a lot more of these so expect many chapters. I love you all and keep sending me positive reviews, I will always read them.**


End file.
